fivenightsatfreddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightmare Freddy
Nightmare Freddy is a nightmare animatronic and the Main antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. He is a nightmare version of Freddy Fazbear. Appearance Nightmare Freddy's appearance is similar to that of Freddy Fazbear, but is more damaged. His brown complexion remains but has a lighter hue on his torso, muzzle, and ears. His trademark bow tie and top hat return, albeit in a tattered and damaged state. He has yellow eyes in addition to having two sets of long, razor-sharp teeth. He has three smaller heads hanging off his body whose appearance is very similar to Nightmare Freddy's. These smaller heads act like Freddy's minions. The community calls them "Freddles". The damage is very apparent on Nightmare Freddy. Half of his right ear has been torn off, and red wires can be seen coming out of the top of his head. The material that was around his eyes have been withered away along with the material around the bottom part of his muzzle; the tips of his hands appear to have suffered from similar damage, showing his endoskeleton underneath. Huge rips and tears can be seen on his upper torso and lower legs, exposing his endoskeleton. Strategy *Nightmare Freddy is one of the easiest to fend off, because the player just has to flick the mouse down, and turn the flashlight on for a bit. This will allow the "Freddles" to go under the bed. He has a better chance to kill the player if they hold Bonnie/Chica at a door, or have the closet closed.On the mobile version you just have to double tap on the bottom block and you will turn around! Sounds Nightmare Freddy's jumpscare sound. FNaF world "The more, the merrier."-Nightmare Freddy’s loading screen quote Nightmare Freddy appears in the cute RPG game FNaF world, he is less damaged and has 2 Freddles this time and also has 2 buttons, he can be found in the Deep-Metal Mines. Nightmare Freddy has the following attacks, Ultimate Custom Night *''While you aren't looking, mini-Freddies (Freddles) will accumulate on your desk and around the office. Shine your flashlight to scare them away. If you let too many of them gather together then Nightmare Freddy will be summoned, ending your run with a jumpscare.'' UCN Quotes Trivia *Despite being the first teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Bonnie is still the first to come at you in the game. *On April 1st, 2018 (April Fools' Day), Scott Cawthon added a description for Nightmare Freddy, as a official description had not been released yet, as a joke referencing a popular disproven theory, later removing them the day after. ** Nightmare Freddy: "He appears suddenly in your office holding an alarm clock. You have only a moment to press the button and activate the alarm. If you press the button in time, you will awaken in your bed for ten seconds before falling back asleep and continuing the night."; this is a reference to the popular "Dream Theory" where everything is thought to be a dream by the Crying Child. * It is unknown how the "Freddles" are able to attach and detach to Nightmare Freddy's Body * He Is Based on Freddy Krueger Gallery Teasers File:414E325E-3F9B-4840-B2EC-EEF23088D239.jpeg|Nightmare Freddy in his teaser Ingame Five Nights at Freddy’s 4 File:7C555066-5150-41AA-828B-77C8A72B7AAB.gif|The Freddles File:4D41D951-053B-48BA-AE33-DC9ABA90119E.gif|The Freddles fleeing File:43421C33-6BB1-4837-8656-ECCB8650F05E.gif|Nightmare Freddy’s bed jumpscare File:30ADB791-84D0-488D-9E12-DA76D32B8440.gif|Nightmare Freddy’s jumpscare FNaF4Mobile.jpg|Mobile App Cover FNaF world File:ED5607AE-017D-41D4-9D93-90BECF6C174E.gif|Nightmare Freddy attacking Ultimate Custom Night File:FAD4B244-AD5E-458F-8A71-13C359E48E67.png|Nightmare Freddy’s picture in the roster File:623AA80F-12CE-473C-8F45-FD908C2ECA33.gif|A Freddles twitching in your office File:FBDAD153-881B-4EE9-A631-2B6FC51BB846.gif|Ditto File:92AD7451-A65F-4AC7-903C-B9BF7A479F73.gif|Ditto File:1B8E32CA-B508-4B8B-918A-6309151DFB6D.gif|Nightmare Freddy’s jumpscare Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Nightmare Animatronics Category:Variations of Freddy Category:Animatronics Category:FNaF World Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Help Wanted